I Wish
by sweet-as-chocolate928
Summary: Sasuke’s wife Sakura wants to end their marriage because she is in love with someone else. Hinata just found that Naruto is gonna leave her for someone new. What makes people fall out of love? Song-fic Sasu/Saku Naru/Hina
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, like to but sadly don't.

"It was love at first sight

I know by the way she looked at me

Her eyes said it all

Long days and night we spent

Until she dropped the bomb on me

When she said that she was unhappily married…

And I wish I never met her at all

Even though I love her so

She got love from me

But she still belongs to someone else." by Carl Thomas

That day my heart broke into a million pieces. I felt so betrayed. I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started when…

Sasuke POV:

(Flashback...)

I am an avenger. I was an avenger. It was exactly two months ago. I had just returned to Konoha after I killed Itachi and avenged the death of my clan. I had spent five years years away and I needed someone to help me restore my clan. Shockingly the first person I saw was Sakura Haruno. That was when it happened. She was sitting at a stool in the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. When I sat down next to her I saw her staring at me. "Stop looking at me like that, it's freaking me out."

"S-Sasuke, is it really you?"

I looked up at her. She still was staring at me with tears in her emerald eyes. "Yeah, it's me." I said slowly, partially wondering why she asked me that. Yeah, it's been three years but I haven't changed that much. I'm taller and look older but that's about it. Sakura on the other hand, looked different, prettier. She nearly jumped of the stool and hugged me. I was about to push her away but something in me wouldn't do it. I've always been told that there was a thin line between love and hate. When did I cross the line? I've spent so much time pushing people away it's hard to pull people in. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the streets before I could even order some ramen. I accidentally bumped into Hinata Hyuuga. I don't think that she recognized me either. "S-sorry, s-sir." she said respectfullyI replied, trying to be clever "You can just call me Sasuke."

"Sasuke! It's really you! I missed you so much." She tried to hug me too. I didn't know I would be missed so much. She looked so beautiful with her long dark hair. I couldn't stop myself from staring into her pale eyes. Before she could say anything else Sakura pulled me away. I decided to keep walking with Sakura home, I had a lot to talk to her about. I remembered her being a lot more talkative than this. "Where's Naruto, is he around?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence between us.

she laughed "You'll never guess what happened, he's Hokage now. Isn't it funny? Who would've thought of Naruto being the sixth Hokage."

"That's a surprise." I mumbled to myself. Well, at least he was doing something with his life. Here I was back in Konoha acting like I never left when in reality I've been gone so long that Naruto had become Hokage. I had to start all over again and rebuild my life, my relationships.

We both stood outside her apartment kind of quietly thinking to ourselves. She invited me into her house. It was well furnished and neat. Everything about reflected her personality. She sat on the sofa and motioned for me to sit next to her. "Sasuke, do you remember when we were still on a squad?" she asked

I lied "Vaguely…why?"

She smiled and blushed pink at the same time "…I had this huge crush on you but you didn't even notice me, at least I think you didn't notice me or maybe you were ignoring me…" Was it that noticeable? I tried to think back to my genin days. Everything she said was true including the part about me ignoring her.

"I notice you now and I think that you grew up to be a beautiful smart girl." Sakura kissed me gently on the cheek. Impulsively I grabbed her and pushed her back against the sofa and kissed her neck affectionately. I couldn't help myself after all these years I missed her even though I didn't want to admit it. She went along with it, for a little while at least.

"Marry me Sakura." I said between kisses. She stopped me. She had a puzzled look on her face. I leaned in but she put both of her hands on my shoulders. It took her a minute to respond. "…this is a little sudden..." I smirked, knowing that I caught her off guard.

"I'll give you some time to think about it." I figured that I should probably leave so I gave her a goodbye kiss before I headed back to my home. It had been so long since I was there. I wondered what it looked like. I kinda left in a hurry that night.

I know it was impulsive to ask her to marry me but she was just what I needed…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

...um yeah...that was my story. If you like it plz review. The plan is to have two different storylines that somehow intertwine into one, still trying to firgure it out but just hang in there. If you're confused feel free to ask any questions, make comments or suggestions. Thanx, for reading!!


	2. He's Baaack!

(Hinata's POV)

"I heard her face was soft as rain

Soft as a rose that blooms in may

He keeps her picture in a frame

And when he sleeps he calls her name

I wonder if she makes him smile

The way he used to smile at me

I hope she doesn't make him laugh

Because his laugh belongs to me.

How could an angel break my heart

Why didn't he catch my falling star

I wish I didn't wish so hard

Maybe I wished our love apart

How could an angel break my heart" by Toni Braxton

I thought he was the man of my dreams but he was in love with someone else. I guess I should have seen that coming, happiness can't last forever. Maybe I wasn't clear, it all started when…

(Flashback)

No one was sure when Naruto was gonna come back. About a month ago I was hearing rumors that they had returned. He was gone for three years and no had heard from him since then, no one really knew when or if he was coming back. I didn't believe Sakura when she told me but then I saw him walk through the gates and toward me, well in my general direction. All of those past feeling toward him rushed back to me and I got butterflies in my stomach. I felt like I was thirteen again. I was walking back from training with Kiba and Shino when I saw him. I wish they were still with me so I wouldn't of looked so lonely walking by myself. He was taller than me, about four inches to be exact. He had looked down to see me. But he looked the same, same blonde hair and carefree expression. His crystal blue eyes stared directly into my pale ones. Sweat glistened off his perfectly tanned skin. He smiled shyly, waiting for me to say something. I managed to stutter out "H-hey Naruto, how are y-you?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you sound just like Hinata." he chuckled. His voice got so deep. I was so surprised I almost forgot was I was going to say.

"I am Hinata." I giggled trying not to blush.

Naruto looked at me genuinely surprised. Did he really think that it wasn't me? Then again I had changed a lot in the two years that he was gone. I had grew my hair out, I was a lot taller, but I still wasn't as tall as Naruto. I haven't seen him in three years and I still couldn't find anything to say to him. I finally broke the silence.

"I wanna give you something…but it at my house."

"Okay, you can tell all about the new Hinata on the way there..."


	3. Confimation of Strangeness

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!

Note: The chapter updates may not always be so swift so hang in there!

Sasuke's POV:

(Flashback)

The next day I got the best night of sleep I've had in five years. No more anxiety about Itachi. I ran out of things to at my apartment so I headed to go see if Naruto was really the Hokage. I figured that he'd be awake since he was the Hokage and all. What I saw inside his office completely caught me by surprise. I knocked about three times and no one even acknowledged that there was someone there. I went inside since the door was open and I heard voices. "Naruto are you--." Naruto was there and with Ino. That was a surprise. She was sitting in his lap, kissing him and they were both whispering. The whole thing was a little strange. I just stood in the doorway waiting for them to say something to me. Naruto stopped Ino and made her get up. It took him long enough.

"It-itachi, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto reaching for a kunai knife. Whoa…I didn't think I look anything like him but this was Naruto and Naruto would always be a baka. I sighed and tried my best not to insult him.

"It's Sasuke, not Itachi." He sighed relived to hear that. Then he ran over to me and hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. What was he doing while I wasn't there to get so strong? "…okay, let go of me…"

"Sorry, I was just happy to see you…when did you get back? Where did you go? What—"

"Yeah…I'd rather not talk it…all you need to know is that I'm here." He was staring at me and so was Ino, like it was such a surprise that I was there. I had to admit it was a little awkward. "I just came here to see if you were really the Hokage…" When he started to talk it all the words came out at once.

"Uh huh for about a year now and it's really cool see I told you I was gonna be Hokage and—" I stopped him.

"…you talk to much…"

"It is you Sasuke!" squealed Ino, hugging me. I had to pull her off me. I was hoping so got over that crush by the time I got back. I started to leave at this point. Naruto walked me to the door.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't say anything about me and Ino." he replied quietly.

"…yeah…I guess so…" That was when all kinds of questions popped into my head…

…Okaaay…that was chapter number three…hope you like it, plz review.


	4. A Not So Shocking Revelation

Disclaimer: Still Don't Own Naruto

Note: Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Hinata's POV:

(Still Flashback)

I filled Naruto in on all the stuff that happened in the past three years. To be honest, I was a different person because of me. He inspired me. I used to be a nervous wreck but now I'm just as good as Kiba and Shino and I feel like I'm a lot more useful on missions. And I told him about how Neji and my dad helped me to perfect the Byakugan. He seriously didn't think I was Hinata and that worried me…a lot. That may have been because I don't stutter out every word.

I entered the house through the courtyard entrance; it was closer to my room. "Okay, wait here." I told him while I rushed upstairs. I still remember exactly where it put it, the bottom drawer of my dresser under my clothes. It's funny because I remember wrapping it in my silk scarf. I quickly headed back downstairs to hand it Naruto. He looked at me with a confused look. "…um…what is it?" I put it in his hands and unwrapped it. It was a kunai knife with a note tied to it. That was when the light bulb came on. The day he left, he stuck it in a tree near the place where I usually train. It just said that he would be back for me and that he would miss me while I was gone. Of course I passed out after reading it. It was kinda funny after the fact because Kiba had to revive me. But I kept it the whole time. "I thought it was nice, I wanted to thank you." He smiled and stepped closer.

"…anything else?"

"…hmm…not that I can think of…" It didn't take me long to figure out that Naruto wanted me to say something like "I love you" or "take me, I'm yours". I wouldn't exactly say that but I did like him. He nodded slowly like that wasn't the answer he was expecting.

"Anything else before I go…anything at all?"

"Well, there is one more thing." I put my arms around him and kissed him. I wanted to catch him off guard. I'm pretty sure I did. He was stunned. Happy, but stunned.

"I was hoping you were gonna do that." he said.

"Yeah, I figured."

"About the note…I wanted to tell you in person but then I wouldn't want to leave so I knew if I just left it you'd understand." Everything about him was so mature. Even the way he talked. I'm really glad he grew up so we could have an intelligent conversation.

"Ohh…that was so sweet of you! I still like you." I could feel all of the blood rush to my cheeks.

"That's good 'cuz I like you too." That went well considering that he could of flat out rejected me. He was acting shy now, everything was in reverse. Weird, huh? I ended up being the one that took the initiative. I had played that entire moment out in my head and I didn't think it could of went better…

Chapter 5 was a little difficult to write and I'm pretty sure I spelled Byakugan wrong! But I'll have to fix it later. If you can read my other story I just posted earlier today, I'd appreciate some feedback b/c I kinda think it sucks but you can be the judge of that. Please review if you can. Thank you!!!


	5. Wait what?

Disclaimer: Oh, you get the point.

Note: Every so often I'll add in a part of a song.

"She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Baby girl you know you're my (sexy love...)

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch..." by Ne-Yo

(Still Flashback)

Talking to Naruto was just like I remember…a complete waste of time. It did make me think about him and Hinata. But, that wasn't any of my business so I had no intention of going any further than that. Besides, I had to talk to Sakura. She was going to be my wife, at least I hope so. She never said yes but I had a good feeling she would.

It was still early when I left "the Hokage" so I just walked around Konoha. I don't think I had ever been so bored in my entire life. It was the weirdest thing ever, I wanted to run a lap, do push-ups, anything. After calming myself down I ended up just chilling under a tree. The second I closed both eyes I had a feeling that someone was watching me. The harder I tried to ignore it the more I knew someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Lee and Tenten. They were about twenty feet away. I guess they thought it was a safe distance. We all stared at each other for a good five minutes before I said anything. "…um…hey…" I said practically yelling. I was used to the stares by this point.

"Is that Sasuke?" He was acting like I couldn't hear them. It wasn't like they were whispering. Dumb ass.

"Yeah, it is Sasuke." I replied rolling my eyes. They were still standing there, looking at me so I got up. Tenten started to move back and so did Lee. "I'm not gonna hurt you." They still looked unsure. I started to laugh. They looked even more worried. Yeah, I would probably be scared if someone came up to me and started laughing but the looks on their faces was priceless.

Tenten stared me down "I don't believe you." It was unbelievable.

"Who else would I be?" Heh, I just kept thinking that it could be happening. If I wasn't Sasuke who else would I be? I just couldn't believe that shit.

She stopped and thought about. Maybe, because what she said made no type of sense. "…tell me something only Sasuke would know." Oh, how about that I was pissed that she just said that. I sighed heavily.

"…I only sleep on my left side but unless you slept with me I doubt you'd know that." I didn't even wait to see their responses I just walked away. Who had time to question me? Didn't they have missions to do? I continued ranting in my head until I was interrupted.

"Sasuke, wait!" _Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do). _Tenten said catching up to me. I stopped short and she ran into me.

"What else do you need, my birthday, my sign?" I didn't turn around but I knew she was still behind me.

"…I just wanted to apologize…I…I just didn't think I would ever see you here…besides I barely recognized you with longer hair." She smiled and ran her fingers through my hair. _She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, just one touch..._"You look cute." I don't think she saw my facial expression but it was surprised. I turned around to say something but when I did she kissed me. My lips felt a small shock. _Baby girl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)_. I was really speechless. I'm glad she spoke for me. "So what were you saying?"

"Nothing important."

"I wanna find out if you really sleep on your left side." I couldn't believe I kept my composure. The surprises kept on coming. I was starting to doubt that was Tenten. I'd expect that from Ino but damn not Tenten. She may have always been like that but not to me. I hated to admit it but I wouldn't mind having Tenten around. _And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do). _

"My place, later tonight…" Oh, what the hell, I'm bored out of my mind anyway…

Yep, chapter 5. Review if you can, thanks for reading!


	6. Another Twist?

Note: I read all of your reviews and I appreciate them. I've been really sick the past few days and haven't gotten a chance to respond but I did have a chance to write chap. 6 it's really short but it has some background info I think you might find interesting. Here's 6!

"I love me some him  
I'll never love this way again  
I love me some you  
Another man will never do

All those days and lonely nights  
Have all gone away  
I never thought the day would come  
When we'd more than friends  
You made me smile when I was down  
You turn my world around  
The way you give me  
love feel so right

You took the ease off my mind  
And put it behind  
You were there for all my needs  
So baby, stay" by Toni Braxton

That day Naruto didn't wanna leave. But he had to still talk to Tsunade and Kakashi before the end of the day. I didn't want him to leave either, I liked all the attention he gave me. He told me that he wanted to marry me. Well, not then, we were only 16. But, in a few years that sounded pretty good. _I never thought the day would come when we'd more than friends. _I told him that later tonight I was gonna meet him at his apartment. No, not like that. We were gonna talk, at least I think so. I'm really not as naïve I as sound. But, I wouldn't mind if Naruto was my first. I was hoping he was. _I love me some him, I'll never love this way again. I love me some you, another man will never do.  
_When I heard the doorbell about an hour later I was definitely thinking it was Naruto. "Hey Naru—" Well, it certainly wasn't Naruto. Unless Naruto had brown hair and brown eyes. If you guessed that it was Kiba you would be right. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"Did you miss me, Hina?" I may of forgotten to mention that Kiba was my boyfriend. Um…oops. I also failed to tell Naruto. Um, double oops. Okay, maybe there was a way around it. Or, I could of always slipped it into a casual conversation. Yeah, that wouldn't have worked. I couldn't think of anything to say. I laughed nervously.

"Of course I did." Yeah, I probably should of told Naruto that I'm not a virgin. I never said I was anyway.

"Are you gonna let me in?" I nodded and went back inside my house. I felt so guilty when he started kissing me again. We've been dating for about a year. "I have some time, you wanna go up to your room?" He put his arms around my waist.

"Not exactly…we can just stay down here."

"…oh, you mean on the couch…yeah, that's cool too." No, that wasn't what I was going for. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I didn't have to see his face to know that he was smiling. Did I have to choose between Naruto and Kiba?

Hope you like it! Please read and review!


	7. A Little Alone Time

Note: Okay, I don't know if you can tell but I've gotten a bit off topic and I trying to get back to my original plans. Please enjoy!

(Sasuke's POV)/ (Flashback)

You know how you say things and then later, when you think about what you said you know that you didn't think it through? Yeah, that's how I was feeling. It occurred to me literally moments after agreeing to sleep with Tenten. Usually, it takes a hour, maybe two depending on what the situation was. This was a new record. I definitely had to go think it over at my apartment. I was kinda expecting to do this thinking alone but that would just be too much to ask for. Sakura was waiting for me. She was standing there waiting for me to do something. "Oh, Sasuke, I'm glad you're here." I guess I could put my personal crisis on hold.

"I'm sorry…you weren't waiting long, were you?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No…but you can let me in." Yeah, that would probably be good. It would be better if I could find my key. After looking like a complete idiot for five minutes I found the key.

"It's been a long day Sakura." I sighed and pulled her into a kiss. "Did you think about my offer?" I was 75% sure she thought about it. And by the look on her face it was a yes, I think.

"Yes Sasuke, I'll marry you." She jumped into my arms. I know she doesn't look like it but, damn she was heavy. I had to go get the ring so I put her down. I really didn't think I would even get that far. All I knew was that whoever I married would get my mother's wedding ring. It would mean a lot to me. Everything was happening so fast.

"Wait here, I know the ring is around here somewhere." The last place I remember having it was on my dresser. Too bad it still wasn't there. That was when I realized I put it back in some box.

She leaned against the open door and watched me look through the box. "Do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fine." She laughed and sat down next to me.

"It looks like you need my help." She reached inside and without even looking she pulled out a ring box. The same ring box that I had the hardest time finding. "Looking for this?" She held out her hand and smiled.

"I'm glad you were here, I may have never found it." I took her soft delicate hand and placed the ring on her finger. She was the one. I knew it. Whatever that was with Tenten wasn't real, it didn't mean anything, it couldn't have. Sakura put her hands into mine.

"When's the wedding gonna be?" I shrugged. I had no idea. If I couldn't find the ring, how could I have picked out a date?

"I don't know, whenever you want to." I was convinced that she thought of this ahead of time.

"Is next week okay?"

"I guess I could wait that long." I pulled her into my lap. Okay…maybe she wasn't that heavy.

"Leave everything to me, I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? It's a lot of work."

"With Lady Tsunade's help we'll be done in no time." She kissed my cheek and got up. "I have to go now, but I'll be back later tonight." Oh, no. Not good. I stood up.

"…um…I'm a little tired…is tomorrow good?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll discuss wedding plans over breakfast…"

Hope you liked it! I am feeling better so I wrote again. If you have anything to say you can tell me. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	8. Explanation Time

Note: I Do NOT OWN NARUTO

Here's chapter 8. I've been trying to get back from chapter 6 because I really didn't like it. Personally, I'm a little annoyed and I'm trying to change it because I can. I'm getting to the relevant part so hang in there. Keep reading and reviewing!

(Hinata's POV) (Flashback)

Well…I told Kiba. Everything. At first I thought he was gonna hit me, then I thought he was gonna go crazy. It was a little hard to watch. You can guess who I chose. Everything was okay for about a week. The next week things got a little more complicated. I didn't tell him until Shino had went home. We were still at the training site. I was sitting, watching him pace around. "I-I'm sorry Kiba." He stopped and looked at me. He didn't talk, he just looked at me. I felt worse than ever. "Can you say something?"

"Like what? I'm happy for you and Naruto, isn't that what you want to hear?" He sounded more annoyed this time. But, what did he want me to do? Never tell him, I think that's worse than telling him. That would be more like a lie. But, considering I lied to him the first time was still bad.

"…I don't blame you if you hate me…I hate me. You don't even have to talk to me again…well, you kinda do, I'm your teammate but, you can ignore me when we're not doing team stuff."

"I'm not mad anymore and I don't hate you…I'm just…shocked. Well…not really. I knew you liked him, everyone did. It's just that I didn't know when it was coming. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't think of a way to tell you." I've never really see Kiba actually mad. I've seen him be pissed off but never really mad. I don't think anyone has. He got quiet, I guess he was thinking of something to say. After a while he didn't look so upset.

"Just be careful, you know Naruto." I nervously twisted my hair. He was calm when he sat down next to me. "If he knows you like him he may take advantage of you. You're not gonna cry, are you?" Cry? Who's crying? I was upset, but not that upset.

"No, I'm not like that anymore." I knew it the wrong time but I wanted to laugh. He absolutely hated when I used to cry. He would do anything so that I would cry. Stupid stuff mostly. But, it always made me happy.

"Oh…what do we do now?" How am I suppose to know? Since when do I have all the answers.

"I don't know, what do we usually do?" Kiba leaned back on to the grass and put his hands over his face to shield his eyes from the sun.

"We usually just lay here and do nothing." Yeah, we usually did do nothing. Except we usually had Shino. I leaned back and me and Kiba just thought about everything.

"I like you better as a friend, you aren't so demanding." He said dropping blades of grass on my face. I threw more at him. A grass fight sounds stupid and childish and it was. Breaking the news could of went worse, a lot worse…

Hope you liked it. Thanks for all of your support!


	9. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto

Note: This is the final flashback for Sasuke. There will probably be more songs I just don't know which ones. It isn't a very long chapter but I think it gets the job done. Enjoy!

"Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels,  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowing that I won't

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it

And it's all because of you

And it's all because…  
Never get enough,  
She's the sweetest drug…." Ne-Yo

She was right. The wedding was in a week and with Tsunade's help, it all worked out. That day everything was perfect. Since it wasn't raining or anything it was outside. She looked like an angel. Well, I hadn't seen her yet. They didn't let me see her before but I just knew she looked amazing. I think everyone in Konoha showed up for the wedding, even my first sensei Kakashi. Of course, he was late.

I stood at the end of the aisle. It wasn't a long time, it just felt like it was. I felt a little weird thinking of myself being married but spending the rest of my life with Sakura seemed like it was meant to happen. I know it sounds like stupid but she really had me. _I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_. I don't think I've ever been so vulnerable. I was kinda hoping she didn't know that.

I was ironic that the person marrying us was Naruto. While we were waiting for Sakura he couldn't stand still. Truthfully, I couldn't either. _And it's all because of you._ "…Sasuke, relax, she loves you, she'll be here."

I whispered to him "Yeah, like I need your love advice. What kind of asshole cheats on Hinata? What the hell is wrong with you?" He was silent for a moment; I think it was the first time he was seriously thinking.

"…it was a mistake…I don't know what I was thinking but I am sorry."

"Yeah, right." I didn't believe him. That's a shocker.

"How about you worry about your future wife, here she comes." Naruto pointed to Sakura walking toward me. She did look like an angel. When she got to me she grabbed my hand.

"I love you Sasuke." _She's the sweetest drug_. I whispered an "I love you" back to her in her ear. We stood there for ten minutes, waiting for Naruto to say something.

"Um…Naruto, is something wrong?" I said finally.

"Heh…um…I forgot what I was going to say." Yep, definitely an idiot. I tried not to roll my eyes. "Okay, Sakura do you take Sasuke to be your lawfully wedded husband?" She smiled brightly.

"I do."

"And do you Sasuke take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." I pulled her and kissed her. _It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real. _I think it was the best kiss of my life. I had a feeling that we were going to have a good life together…

Okay, the tone of the story is gonna change a bit but nothing too serious. Once again if you any comments, concerns, or suggestions feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading and if you want please review!


	10. Shoulda Been Home

Disclaimer: Same as always

Note: Okaaay, it's starts out a little slow but you can see where it's going. Hopefully, chapter 11 is coming soon. The songs at the beginning basically summarize the chapter or what I was trying to say. If you get confused look at the song again.

"Should I even listen  
Should I even try  
Will I just be hearing the same old lines  
See it doesn't matter  
What you say this time  
Cause our whole relationship  
Is built on one lie  
You say things aren't the way they seem  
But still you can't come straight with me

How can you think that you're in love  
When you don't know the meaning of

Love shoulda brought you,  
Brought you,  
Home last night  
You shoulda been with me  
Shoulda been right by my side  
Baby  
If you cared anything for me  
Then love woulda brought you  
To me last night." Toni Braxton

(Hinata's POV)

Four years later….

I wish that I could say that I was happy after all these. Just about the only thing that changed was that I moved in with him. My dad and Hanabi thought it was a bad idea. I couldn't see it. They were so right. Things were going good or so it seemed. I would wake up twenty minutes before him and make his breakfast. At first, it was like we could stop talking to each other. Then that turned into complete silence. Worse than that he would barely talk to me when I did see him. He was never home to begin with.

This morning was no different. I smiled to him as he sleepily walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Naruto." He sat in the same spot he always did. I handed him his plate of pancakes and sat down to eat mine. The only thing I heard was forks hitting the ceramic plates. "I may be a little late tonight." Yeah, every night you're late.

"Okay, that's fine, I know you're busy." Sometimes I forget that he's the Hokage. He did have a lot of things to take care of. I guess. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Hinata." Yeah, do what you gotta do. I felt a little bad, believe it or not. He was trying to be a good Hokage and I was too busy complaining about how he's never home. I still try to think that he means well. It's just that he's always telling me the same things. "I'll make it up to you, I'll get you something. What do you want?" I tried to stop myself from sounding mad.

"I don't want anything."

"Oh…okay then." He got up from the table and didn't say anything after that. I'm just glad we didn't fight this time. I didn't even bother say goodbye to him before he left. I was still at the kitchen table thinking about what he said. At this point, I don't really care what he says to me…

Thanks for reading! Please review!!!!


	11. Do You Know What Today Is?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

Note: Okay, this chapter has what I consider to be strong language but there's not too much, at least I don't think so. Just a warning. I think this is where the plot gets complicated. Hope you like it.

(Sasuke's POV)

Two years later….

It was our anniversary. These two years have been the best two years of my life. It was just that this time it didn't feel right. It was early but I decided to wake her up anyway. She was usually the one to wake up first. I shook her gently. "Sakura, wake up." I whispered in her ear. She yawned and looked at me tiredly.

"What is it?" I pushed her pink hair out of her face.

"It's our anniversary." When she realized she sat up and kissed me.

"What did you get me?" She asked excitedly bouncing up and down. It was funny seeing her like this. She had to wait just a little bit longer.

"Close your eyes." She put her hands over her eyes and waited for me to give her a gift. I reached under the bed and pulled out the box that I had been hiding from her. She moved her hands and grabbed the box before I could hand it to her. "Way to ruin the surprise." I said jokingly. It was a pearl necklace. I think she liked it. She kept saying that she did. I didn't want to tell her that I had to leave for another week. I just got back from a mission and now I had to go on another one. She stopped looking at me and turned to face the other direction.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back in a week." I said quietly, kinda hoping that it would ease the tension.

"You're always gone, you just got back and you're leaving again." I could hear the anger in her voice.

"Please don't be mad at me, I don't wanna go but I have to. I promise when I get back we'll do whatever you want."

"No, you won't." I hated when she was mad at me. I don't know if she knew that when I go away I can't stop thinking about her. If she did maybe it wouldn't be so bad when I leave.

"Sakura--"

"No, don't. You know what just leave, just go now." She got up from the bed and went into the living room. I didn't know what to say. I really didn't want to leave her like this. When I tried to kiss her goodbye she moved away from me. I'll do something really special for her to make it up…

So, I came back two days early from my mission with a dozen red roses in hand. I know those are her favorites. I was hoping that we could make up and that we could do some more making up. I tried to come in quietly because it was about 3am and I figured she would be asleep. Before going in I poured myself a glass of wine. Apparently, Sakura had the same idea because the wine bottle was already out. It was a little weird that the bedroom door was half closed since we always kept it open.

I guess you could say I was caught off guard by what I saw to put it lightly. It was a "what the hell" kind of moment. I saw Kakashi on top of Sakura and they certainly weren't training. The worst part was when she screamed out his name. Oh, it gets better. That fucking whore had the nerve to tell him that he was better than me. (Yes, I just called my wife a fucking whore.) I just wanted to erase that moment. There are certain things that are not meant to happen. Like you wife having sex with your former teacher. I couldn't watch it. I still heard it though. I was so hurt. That should have been me, I should be the one with Sakura. I'm her fucking husband. And why the hell is it Kakashi? Damn, I don't know if I can ever look at him the same way.

I didn't know whether to rush in and flip out or to just kill them both. No, that would be something Itachi would do. But, the thought did cross my mind. When you so unbelievably mad you think of some crazy things. I don't know if you realize how hurt and angry I was. I couldn't focus on anything else and I couldn't even move. I really should've went in there and cursed her out but I couldn't even do that. I thought she loved me, she told me she loved me. Now she goes and pulls this shit. I let her in and I let my guard down. How the hell can she cheat on me two days after our fucking anniversary…

Chapter 11....yeah...I like the next chapter a lot better but this is okay. Any questions, comments, you can tell me. Thanks for reading!


	12. In the Late of Night

Note: Okay, if you following the story then you probably saw this coming. But, I need to write it anyway. Hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So you know everything about your lover  
Wanna bet

My oh my  
How can this be there he goes  
Talking in his sleep  
By and by  
He will connive does he know  
He's talking in his sleep

At night when he lays down  
How I wish I could not hear the sound  
But I could  
Oh the things that he said

The promises he made  
Said we'll be together for always  
He's such a liar  
Then he calls out her name

My oh my  
How can this be  
There he goes talking in his sleep  
By and by  
He will connive does he know  
He's talking in his sleep

Guilty secrets  
They are haunting my life  
And he doesn't even know that I know…" Toni Braxton

Big surprise. Naruto was late. His normal late was around 11 o'clock but he didn't get home until 1am. I'd just like to know what was so important that he had to come home past midnight. It was even worse because I waited up for him. That only made me mad so I just went to bed. It's never been like this. Maybe once in a while he missed dinner but for the whole week? I didn't wanna think about it. I just focused on others things, like the pounding headache I got from eating so late at night. When he attempted to sneak in he certainly wasn't expecting me to be standing there. "Oh…hi…" he said laughing slightly. I hated when he did that. He would always try to downplay the fact that I was mad at him. "Oh, hi." I said mockingly. I stared at him trying to figure out what he could possibly be thinking.

"You okay Hinata?" He asked sounding concerned. No, I'm not okay. I'm tired and very annoyed. But I smiled anyway.

"I'm okay but I'm gonna to bed now that you're home."

"Yeah, that sounds good, I'm tired too. Tomorrow I'm staying home with you, isn't that great? " He sounded tired and excited at the same time.

"A day off? Haven't heard those words in a while." I guess he finally realized that he's been practically ignoring me. Well, at least this will give us a chance to have a decent conversation…

My much needed sleep was interrupted by Naruto. He was mumbling something and I couldn't understand it. At first I thought he was talking to me so I tried to wake him up. "Naruto, what is it?" I just wanted to know what was so important that he needed to wake me up in the middle of the night. He must have been talking in his sleep again. He used to do that all the time, it was so annoying. He started laughing. Yeah, it was weird.

"Ino, don't go." Did he just say what I think he did? No, this isn't happening. It wasn't just once that he said her name, he kept mumbling it. Over and over again. Each time felt like someone was stabbing me with a kunai knife. I was shocked but I felt like it was already happening, I just didn't want to think about it. Yeah, I guess you could say I knew but I didn't want to. I just wish that he didn't just say her name, and maybe I would have forgot and just kept going with my life. Well, maybe he isn't cheating maybe…okay I don't know what it could mean. I mean, all the signs pointed to him cheating. I should be so naïve and think that he's being faithful. Chances are those late nights he's with Ino. Why would he stay home tomorrow? What was I gonna say to him? I know I should be mad but I was more upset. I thought he loved me, at least cared about me. But, I guess he couldn't even do that. I was glad that he was a heavy sleeper because he could hear me crying…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next Hinata chapter is hopefully gonna be not as predicatble as this one. I'm working on it now. At this point I can't decide whose situation is worse Hinata's or Sasuke's I guess that's for you to decide. But, it's gonna get better, don't worry!


	13. Good to Know

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!

Note: This chapter is very short but I think you'll find it interresting. Enjoy!

I didn't stay in the house for very long. I just left. I needed to talk to her but when I was calm and rational. And right now I was far from it. I tried to think of who I could stay with for the night. Well, it couldn't be Naruto, he's was probably somewhere nailing Ino. I guess I could always go stay with Tenten. She's not so, for lack of a better word, crazy. She came to the door kinda late and half dressed. "Sasuke…what are you doing at my house at 3 in the morning?" She said tiredly.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I was trying so hard to be calm, my mind was barely focusing.

"Um…I thought that we don't do that anymore and besides I don't mess around with married men." Good to know.

"No, I just need to talk to you, it's important." She nodded and let me in. What I said must have worried her because she kept asking me what was so important. Okay, I just needed to collect my thoughts. She stood in front of me waiting for me to say something.

"Sasuke, what is it?"

"…I just saw Sakura cheating on me with Kakashi…" She sighed deeply. At that point it got really quiet.

"It sucks that you found out like that. She's a slut, she's always been…" Is that what everyone thought about her? I never really thought she was like that. "…I didn't want to tell you but she's sleeping with half the guys in Konoha…it's been like that for at least a year…" What the hell? She's not only been cheating on me for a year, she had to fuck every guy in Konoha. She just had to take it a step further. I wouldn't be surprised if she was getting paid. I was even more pissed off than before.

"You knew this whole time?" I said quietly, practically mumbling. She nodded again. I didn't blame her. I knew about Naruto and Ino and I haven't told Hinata. I guess when you know stuff like that you really don't know how to tell the person. Besides, she seemed so happy with him. You know what the say about ignorance, it's bliss. I know I was a lot happier not knowing that my wife was the town whore.

"I'm really sorry, I should of told you." She said quickly.

"Don't worry about it. If I was you I probably wouldn't tell me." After Tenten was done telling me everything that Sakura had been hiding from me we both finally tried to go to sleep. I just couldn't sleep thinking about what I would say to Sakura. I went through it about a thousand times and I still didn't know what to say. I wasn't that mad anymore, maybe we could have a civilized conversation and she could tell my why she felt the need to cheat on me multiple times. Good to know we had at least one good year of being married....

Okay basically Tenten is Sasuke's bust it baby, that pretty much describes their relationship or more of what it used to be. Anywaaaay, I hope you liked it. Any questions comments or concerns put it in a review! Thanks!


	14. Busted

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Note: Okay, hope you like it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I see you coming through the door  
Creepin'  
It's a quarter past four  
And  
I smell the scent of cheap perfume  
Who is she?  
You step in the room  
With a guilty look upon your face  
Busted  
And you started to say  
But really baby I can explain  
Save your breath  
I've got something to say

Every word you say is a  
Lie, lie, lie  
And now I'm leaving you, so  
Bye, bye, bye  
And I can't take no more of this  
Cry, cry, cryin'  
You know that you ain't shit  
With your  
Lies, lies, lies

Don't bother to apologize  
It's too late  
I've heard it all before  
And  
This should come as no surprise  
I'm leaving  
I've packed my things  
Cause I'm through with this merry go around  
I'm getting off  
I've finally found  
My strength waiting down  
I should have left your ass  
After the first round…" Toni Braxton

Guess what? Turns out Naruto has to go to work. He left before I could even say anything to him. He left this poorly written note on the kitchen table. And he also is "working late". I can't leave without him. As much stuff as I take from him I still love him. I really don't know what I would do without him. I told myself not to be so dependent on him but I couldn't help it. But then again…

I am so sick of his lies and his stupid excuses. If he didn't want to be with me he could of at least told me, then I could find someone that really loves me. This was the last straw, I didn't want to do it at first but the more I thought about, the more reasons I found to leave him. I deserve so much better. I shouldn't have to cry every night. I shouldn't have to wait up for him until 1 in the morning. I'm so much better off without him.

Ohhh….I don't know. I don't know what to do. I could always….no,

that wouldn't work. I never liked making decisions anyway. For now, I guess I could let it go. It _could_ have been an honest mistake…maybe. For now I'll act like it never happened…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't even bother to wait up for him. I went to bed. It wasn't the most restful night but it was uninterrupted. Yep, uninterrupted. Naruto wasn't home and it was already 3am. He was really making it hard for me to defend him.

It was like a routine. I would get out of bed and put on my robe, go into the kitchen get a glass of water. Then I would go to the living room to sit on the couch and wait for him to walk through the door. I kept bouncing between anger and guilt. I was guilty because I felt like it was my fault he was never home. I just don't know why I felt like this. All I know is that while I'm at home feeling bad, he probably felt nothing.

As soon as I tried to close my eyes for just a moment, I heard the door open. He probably thought I couldn't see him since I turned all of the lights off. He was startled to see me when he turned them back on. "Hinata! You scared me!" Yeah, I bet I did. When he got closer to me I noticed that his clothes were on backwards. He even smelled like perfume. Ha, did he know how obvious it was?

"Working late again?" I asked, wondering what kind of lie he could think up.

"…yeah, listen I can explain—"

"No, you don't have to. I know how hard it is for you to sneak around and sleep with Ino behind my back." He was speechless. He tried to say something, but then he stopped himself. That was a good idea. I wouldn't believe it anyway, everything he says is a lie so why should I…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay this is part 1 of 2 of the converastion between Naruto and Hinata. If you have anything to say or just wanna review you know the drill. Thanks for reading!


	15. Go Ahead, Tell Me Another Lie

Note: You know the drill.

Note: Okay, this I think this is the chapter that we know how Sasuke really feels about his wife. Enjoy!

__________________________________________

"Lie to me  
Lie  
I just wanna be lone  
I don't wanna feel a thing  
I don't want reality  
Actually, reality stinks…  
How about we just pretend,  
that I wasn't on the other side of the door  
Listening to everything

Tell me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true,  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie,

Lie to me  
Lie  
Please make me believe  
That there is nobody for you and me  
Tell me the last night you didn't leave  
After you thought I was asleep  
Crept back in at 6:45  
Tell me it was just a dream

Baby I need, desperately, desperately  
To believe you  
Cause I wont be held responsible  
For what, what I might do  
Baby I need, desperately, desperately  
To believe you  
Cause I wont be held responsible  
For what, what I might to do me another lie  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true,  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie…" Ne-Yo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I left Tenten's place at around 9am. Before I left she told me not to completely flip out on Sakura. But she didn't say anything about Kakashi. I saw him walking and read his Icha Icha book. Probably coming back from my place. Jackass. I'm surprised he hasn't ran in to anything yet. If he did that would be funny, although I was in no mood to laugh. I immediately walked over to him. "Sasuke, you're back from your mission." I've been back since last night asshole, but I guess you were too busy fucking my wife to know. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I can never stay away from Sakura for too long."

"Well, it's good to have you back." Yeah, I bet it is. How stupid did he think I was? He started to walk away. Who said I was done anyway? "See you around."

"Oh, one more thing before you leave." He looked up from his book. Okay, I have his absolute attention. "Keep you dick in your pants and keep your fucking hand off my wife you fucking asshole." Yeah, I know about your little "after school session" with Sakura. He looked completely stunned. But, I was stunned too when I found him and Sakura. He really didn't confirm or deny it. He kinda just left. But, that's okay. Whoever wants Sakura can fucking have her…

I walked back to my apartment. I didn't know what I was going to say but then again I was going to let her do all the talking. When I walked in she was asleep or pretending to be asleep. I walked over to side of the bed and stood over her. I was so tempted to just kill her in her sleep. It was a good thing she woke up before I really considered it. She smiled. I hated that smile now. "Good morning Sasuke." I gave her a half smile.

"Did you miss me?" No, of course you didn't you bitch.

"Of course I did."

"You know I hate leaving you here all alone." Emphasis on the alone. She got out of bed and kissed me. Ugh, with the same lips that kissed every man in Konoha.

"Yeah, I get so cold without you here beside me." Yeah, fucking right. Lie number two. Go ahead Sakura tell another one.

"The funniest thing happened last night." I said laughing. Something that I hardly ever did.

"What is it? I wanna know."

"I thought I saw Kakashi fucking you last night but I know you'd never do that."

"What? That's crazy, I was home alone all night." She was starting to get nervous. With good reason. Lie number three.

"And then Tenten told me that you had sex with every man in Konoha but I didn't believe her."

"You know how Tenten is."

"Yeah, and thanks to her now I know how you are. So far, you're a lying cheating whore. I knew you were Kakashi this whole time. Now you can stop lying." I wasn't surprised it was gonna go like this. I didn't expect much from my whore of a wife…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part one of two of their "conversation", theirs is probably gonna be more like an arguement. Hinata and Naruto are gonna exactly fight, well you'll see. It may be a while. But please review!


	16. No Saying Sorry

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!!

Note: Okaaay, hope you like it. I tried to make it a little longer. But, I really couldn't sit at the computer for much longer. I just couldn't part with the songs, even I have my limits.

- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"Always thought your promise was for life  
I did not think that I  
Would hear you say good-bye  
And I always heard you led another life  
I doubted every time  
I guess every time  
Cause in my eyes  
Love was always something magical  
But the feeling is so tragic for  
And all I know is in love  
The thing that I want most  
I can't possess  
There's only emptiness

In the late of night  
Just before I closed my eyes  
You lied  
As you kissed me goodnight  
In the late of night  
Just before I closed my eyes  
I cried  
As you kissed my lips good-bye…" Toni Braxton

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…Hinata…I don't know what to say…." How about you're sorry or it was a mistake? There's plenty of things you can say. Or maybe you can tell me why you did this to me.

"Go ahead, explain why you think you can lie to me." I didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to but it worked. He sighed and sat down on the sofa. I had to admit, seeing Naruto thinking seriously was a little scary. I was so used to seeing him acting stupid. I don't think I've ever been so mad in my life. I continued to stand their waiting for some type of response. "…Naruto…I'm waiting." Oh, I forgot he had the attention span of a three year old.

"You want the truth? Yeah, I've been sleeping with Ino. Are you happy?" Happy? I could hardly describe it like that. He had the nerve to be mad about it too. What did he have to be mad about? I'm the one that found out that he's cheating on me. He said it so casually, like somehow I was wrong, and he was right. Was there something I was missing? Did this suddenly become acceptable? Well, I'm sorry that I don't like being lied to. He didn't even sound sorry. I don't think he even cared how much it hurt me. I couldn't stop the tears from coming as much as I tried. Why didn't he just tell me he didn't love me? Apparently, it didn't matter that I loved him.

"I just need to know, why? I've always been there for you. I didn't do anything wrong."

"…Ino is just---"

"Ino is just a whore that's why you like her better. I'm sorry that when you come home I don't do a striptease for you." Not quite sure why I said that but hopefully he got the point.

"I was going to say that she's persistent. The first time I swear I told her I was done but she just has something over me…" Seriously, that's the best he's got? Yeah, right.

"…how long?" I asked quietly. I really didn't want to know. Sometimes it's better when you don't know. Wait, it's always better when you don't know.

"It doesn't matter." Of course it matters. He just didn't want to tell me.

"How long Naruto!" I practically screamed at him. He looked at me worriedly.

"….the first time was two years but for a while we weren't together…" I slapped him as hard as I could. I didn't know what came over me. I just kept hitting him. I was distressed, frustrated. I couldn't control my emotions. Finally, he grabbed me. His grip was so tight it was hurting me.

"Damn it Hinata. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Let go of me!" I sobbed "I hate you!" He threw me down.

"This conversation is over." He said standing up and leaving. Just like that he ended it.

"Naruto, I'm leaving you! That's it!" I picked myself up and wiped the tears away. I walked past him on my way to get my things. I really wasn't expecting him to grab me by the hair.

"You can't leave, where are you gonna go? Are you gonna run back to your daddy?"

"I'll figure something out, I refuse to live like this. You just want me around because we look good together. Find some other girl to do that I'm done." He let go of my hair.

"If you leave, then don't bother coming back. If you find all you clothes in the street then you know who did it." I rushed into the bedroom and took out my suitcases from under the bed. My shaky hands could barely open them but after I did I had no problem shoving all of my clothes from the closet into them. I was leaving him and wasn't planning on looking back.

He stood at the bedroom door looking at me, with such disgust and anger. I held back my tears as I walked past him, suitcases in hand. He grabbed my arm and kissed me. "Get the hell out of here." That comment hurt even worse than anything he's ever done. But, it didn't matter. We both know that Ino isn't respected. And once it gets out that he cheated on me and he with her now, he won't have any respect either. I wish that his reason for wanting me around was that he loved me…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Questions, comments, or anything else, you can review. This song actually made me cry the first time I heard it. If you can try to find it listen to it. It's on Toni Braxton's album Secrets. Well, most of the songs are. Thanks for reading!!


	17. Emotional

Note: Okay, I would just like to thank everyone for the positive feedback. (The tip about the argument really helped). I tried to make it longer but it still isn't quite as long as I wanted it. Okaay...hope you like it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm emotional  
And I can't let go  
I am trying to hold on to you  
Though it hurts me so  
Gotta let you know  
That the love we once shared now is through  
Say goodbye to you

You seem to hurt me purposely  
I didn't understand it  
Oh girl, why me?  
I had no choice  
What was best for us  
Was to terminate our love and be free

What's a man to do when he just can't take no more  
What am I to do when my heart leads me to the door  
Now we've tried and tried again  
But now this is the end  
Tell me what's the use of holding on  
If we can't be friends" Carl Thomas

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She stared at me with shock. She couldn't even stutter out a response. I decided to talk for her. "I'm not gonna drag this out longer—" She fell to the floor and started crying. So dramatic. I was already pissed off and the theatrics wasn't helping.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean to!" Sakura sobbed. It was all a performance. I think she was faking it. How she not mean it? How could she screw Kakashi on accident? I doubt if she's sorry, she did it on purpose. That really got to me.

"Sakura, get the hell up, you're pathetic." I really didn't have time for this shit. She was holding on to me and begging me to forgive her. I didn't want to hear it. She had one opportunity to make things right and she lied. She blatantly lied to my face. If I didn't call her on her bullshit I would have to live with knowing that my wife is having an affair. At this point I was done with her. I refuse to reason with her. "We had something good, then you had to go and fuck it up." We were suppose to move into this house that I finally finished building that took me two fucking year. I figured that after two years Sakura and I would have a child but clearly not. If she was pregnant I highly doubt it was my child.

"…it was just that you were never home, and you weren't there when I needed you!" She was yelling and crying at the same time. I used to wonder why I ignored Sakura when we were both genin. Ohhh…now I remember. She was an annoying little bitch. I can see why she got on my nerves. I did have to admit that I was gone a lot but, never home? I don't think so. Never there when she needed me? I've always been supportive of her.

"That's bullshit and you know it, but apparently that's all you say. Get the hell out of my house."

"What!? No, Sasuke please don't do this to me…I need you." She stood up and tried to get me to look at her. She finally stopped crying. How could I? I was so sick of her, I didn't want to see her. "Please, no. I love you…please…." She kept whining about it. The only reason she wanted to stay with me was because I buy her whatever she wants. I guess it never really bothered me until me until now. Gold digging bitch.

"Sakura…get your shit and get out." She shook her head. All of her makeup was streaked and streamed down her face. I always thought she wore too much. There was no point of staying with her. She was only gonna cheat on me again when I leave and take my money.

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me! You'll have to drag me out!" She was hysterical. Screaming and yelling like that was gonna make me change my mind. I was calm as ever. I knew that she didn't want to be with me and that was okay, I'll find someone else.

She was definitely not in a rational state of mind. That's why I had to make a decision for her. She was acting so childish. She was crying and screaming about how she's sorry. I didn't say anything else. I just went to the closet and pulled all of her clothes out. "What are you doing?" She asked like she really had no idea what I was doing. It wasn't a long way from the closet to the window. It was however a long way from the bedroom window to the ground. She started hitting me. It didn't even hurt. She really thought it would work. She tried to stop me but I didn't stop until all of her clothes were outside.

"You can leave with some of your dignity or I can drag you out by your hair. Either way your ass is out of my house." She took a minute to think about it. I was completely serious, and she knew that I wouldn't think twice about dragging her out.

It was silent aside from her heavy breathing and light sobs. Could this bitch hurry up? I'd like her out sometime before the end of the world, if that's too much to ask. "You got five second…five…four…three…two…" I started moving toward her.

"Okay! I'm leaving!" She quickly got her ass out of my room. It was quiet on the way to the door. It was like tense, awkward silence. Finally, she got that I didn't want to be with her anymore. She could have a great fucking life with that cheating bastard Naruto. Before she left she stopped and turned to look at me. She looked pissed. I guess I would be if I got kicked out of my house. Oh wait…it's not hers, it's mine. "I want a divorce…" I put my arms around her for the last time. I had to admit, I was gonna miss her. All of those good times. I kissed her forehead. "Does this mean I can I stay?" I pulled the pearl necklace that I gave her for our anniversary off. I whispered in her ear.

"I don't forgive you…" She should've seen that coming. She forgives me? Oh, okay then. It was only two feet from the inside to the outside. Sakura just needed that little push…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Any questions, comments, or concerns you know what to do! Thanks for reading!


	18. Going for a Walk

"Its you, its me  
But hold up, who's she  
What was I thinking  
All I know right now is that I hate you  
For what you put me through  
With all of my heart I hate that girl you're with too  
I hate you and everything about you  
I won't apologize, you need to recognize  
With all of my heart I hate that I love you

What could I have done not to hurt you  
And what could I have done to not push you away  
Tell me what I've done and I won't do it again oh babe  
Just tell me what I did to deserve this  
And tell me why you gave someone else my kiss  
And maybe I won't die if you're back in my life again.." Toni Braxton

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been an interesting three weeks. I went from being angry to not wanting to come out of the house depressed. My dad let me come back to the house after he told me how I had been living in sin. It was weird to wake up and be without him. It was weird to not see him in the morning. But, then again I wasn't up in the morning. Usually, I didn't wake up until noon. It was so unlike me. I didn't matter if he was with me or not, he still managed to hurt me.

After I got bored just sitting around the house feeling sorry for myself, I decided to go for a walk. I figured since I would already be out I would go see Kiba. I haven't talked to him in so long. Naruto never really liked him being around me. He would always tell me how I needed to stop flirting with him. I remember one time he accused me of cheating on him. I dare he say that to me. Such a hypocrite.

I hated how he could always twist things around to make me seem wrong, or feel bad. What kind of person does that? I can't believe I let him manipulate me for four years. I can't believe that I find myself still wanting to go back to him. Why did it have to be like this? I deserve to be treated better.

On my way to Kiba's place, I was thinking back to the good days. When I used to sneak over to his house at 2 in the morning. We were so young but we didn't have to deal with the problems that I have now. I wished that I could be 16 again. I found myself wishing a lot lately. Kiba actually cared about me and how I felt. I missed having someone to talk to all the time. I just hoped that he didn't hate me or didn't want to talk to me.

He saw me before I saw him. He was outside playing with Akamaru. He looked up me sympathetically. "Hey… how are you feeling…?" Guess he knew about me and Naruto.

"I'm okay.....I guess."

"I heard about…you know…Naruto's a prick, forget about him"

"I wish I could."

"Hinata, he cheated on you. Any man that does that doesn't deserve you."

"But, I still love him."

"I can't tell you who to love but you know I can't stand seeing you hurt like this. Are you going back to him?"

"I don't know yet…."

"I swear the next time I see this bastard, I'm gonna kill him. Any man that does this doesn't deserve your love."

"You're right…" Of course he was right. I was just too stupid to see that what he was saying was true. Naruto has moved on. So why can't I?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While I was busy trying to clear my head I saw Sasuke Uchiha. I haven't seen him in a while. It probably wasn't a good idea to try to talk to him since he was in the middle of cursing out Sakura in the street. I thought I had it bad. They were both yelling and throwing each other's stuff. I felt bad for him. H e found Sakura and Kakashi together. "Go to hell Sasuke!" She screamed.

"Just sign the goddamn divorce papers." He said calm as ever. Sakura just walked away from him while he was still trying to talk to her. He was probably mad but he didn't show it. I can't believe that their marriage would end in divorce. They both seemed so happy. I guess, looks can be deceiving. I think he caught me looking at him. For the first time in a while I blushed. "…Hinata…were you standing here the whole time?"

"Kinda, sorta…" He didn't say anything at first. It was definitely awkward silence.

"Oh…sorry you had to see it…Sakura's such a bitch…so I heard about you and Naruto." Ohh, so everyone did find out.

"Yeah…I don't know anymore…"

"I really want to talk to you…are you busy now?" Sasuke wanted to talk to me? That was strange. I don't remember him being so nice.

"I don't know…maybe another time…I guess…."

"Okay, I have some extra time since….well….you know." Why couldn't I just have just said yes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	19. No More Tears

Okay, i've been kinda busy so this chapter was a little late. Well, not as late of the other one but it's still a little late. Well, I hope you enjoy it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So it's over  
He's with someone else, and you know her  
And you just can't get any lower  
You sit in the dark alone  
You won't answer your phone

Well, I'm sorry  
I won't attend your pity party  
I'd rather go have calamari  
And maybe a drink  
And yes, I think you should come with me

Life isn't long  
There will be pain but life goes on  
With every day, a brand new song  
But if you'd rather stay at home  
Let me do you a favor

I'll ask the sun to shine away from you today  
So you can cry  
If that's what you want alright  
And I'll ask the clouds to bring the rain for you today  
So you can cry  
If that's what you want alright…" Ne-Yo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

For the first time in a while I had time to myself. It was ironic because Sakura's alleged reason for cheating on me was that I was never home and recently Naruto told me that I would have less missions. It wasn't like she didn't know that having a lot of missions was temporary, I told her a million times. If she would of been patient I guess she would of still been with me. Too bad that me never being home wasn't a real reason. She didn't even love me, that's why she cheated on me. But, I know the real reason. Money whore.

All she had to do was sign the divorce papers. She's the one that asked for a divorce. She knew that I didn't want to stay with her. If she would hurry up and just sign we could both move on with our lives.

I went from being so busy that I didn't have any time to stop and breathe to being bored out of my mind. It wasn't a bad thing. I could sleep in, and I certainly didn't have to hear Sakura bitch about stupid shit that I really couldn't care less about. Speaking of too much time on their hands I wanted to talk to Naruto. I swear, every time I come to talk to him he was sitting in his office doing nothing. One time I went in there he was sleeping. I don't know how he gets anything accomplished. Ino wasn't always there, but when she was she was always trying to get me to sleep with her. When Naruto would leave the room she would ask me. I doubt if she cared that I was married since she apparently didn't care that Naruto was with Hinata. I would never cheat on Sakura, damn, especially not with Ino. I really don't understand why she isn't over me. But, anyway going to see Naruto was always a experience.

I didn't bother to knock anymore. I didn't care what he was doing with Ino. I really didn't think I could be shocked anymore than I was before. Well, I just so happened to see my wife making out with Naruto. Knowing her she probably gave him a lap dance. He was so oblivious, he didn't even realize I was standing there. "Naruto…where's Ino?" She probably had no idea that he was cheating on her. It was like this cycle of infidelity.

"Damnmit….Sasuke could you—"

"Yeah…I know don't tell Ino, yeah I know the drill. I don't get it, you had the perfect girl. She would never do anything wrong, she would always be there for you…you're just an asshole I guess."

"Don't patronize him Sasuke, you're no saint." replied Sakura angrily

"I don't wanna hear it Sakura, I really have nothing to say to you." Seriously, no one was talking to her.

"Well, Ino and I had a slight argument so we're kinda taking a break but…just in case…"

"You're clearly busy so I guess I'll talk to you later." It was really weird. I'm situations like that it's usually best to just to walk away. I decided to go to my retreat my favorite spot under the tree. Guess who else was there? Hinata. She was just sitting there. I figured she was busy since she turned me down. But, I guess she just didn't want to talk to me. Since when has that stopped me.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit?"

"Uh…yeah you can sit down…."

"Last night I stopped by your house to see if you were okay but you didn't come to the door." Yeah, I know I sound pathetic but it really isn't healthy for a person to be that depressed. I know not everyone can get over someone as fast as I got over Sakura but eventually you know you need to move on.. "…Guess what Hinata? Naruto, has moved on he's been with Ino and now he's with Sakura. He hasn't once stopped to ask how you were doing, I doubt if he even care. He would want you to cry over him." She looked stunned. I wanted to take a moment and let it sink in.

"…wow…I guess I never really thought of it like that…I am sick of feeling sorry for myself."

"Why should he be happy when you feel like shit. The best revenge you can have on him is to show him that you were so much better off without him."

"…Yeah…I like the sound of that…"

"…So how does dinner sound?"

"Like a good time…"

"He's never gonna be completely happy."

"Why? Isn't Ino what he wanted the whole time?"

"He doesn't have you…the perfect girl…" Did I really just say that? It sounded really desperate. I told myself that I wasn't going to be so open. There's just something about her that makes me forget that sometimes…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I made Sasuke in this chapter a little less himself. I really didn't know how to avoid that but I tried to. If you have anything to say you know what to do! Thanks again!


	20. The Process of Moving On

It's been like a month, yeah I know but I had a very long winter break and now I'm back. Yeah, the chapter is short but I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"First thing Monday morning  
I'm gonna pack my tears away  
Got no cause to look back  
I'm looking for a better day  
You see the thing 'bout love  
Is that it's not enough  
If the only thing it brings you is pain  
There comes a time when we could all make a  
change

Just let go  
And let it flow, let it flow, let it flow  
Everything's gonna work out right, you know  
Let go, and let it flow, let it flow, let it flow  
Just let it go

Sometimes love it can work out right  
Sometimes you'll never know  
But if it brings only pain in your life  
Don't be afraid to let it go" Toni Braxton

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I let go. I'm let go of all the pain. I realized that it's up to me to decide if I wanna be happy. I was determined to be happy even if that meant that I had to be alone.

Another thing was about needing people. If I did decide to get married later on in my life I still needed to learn how to be self sufficient. There was no way like I was going to depend on anyone like I depended on Naruto.

All of the sudden it seemed like Sasuke was acting different. He didn't usually come up to me and start a conversation. On the day that I didn't feel like getting out of bed he stopped by, and I'm pretty sure he left flowers. They were sitting in a vase on my kitchen counter the next morning. It was weird, I really never thought he noticed me, I always thought I was invisible to him. We had a conversation, and it involved more than three words.

He was right though; Naruto didn't care about me or how I was feeling. It sounded like he cared more about me than Naruto did. He asked about dinner also. I needed time to think about it. I said yes, or okay…I don't really remember. But either way I agreed to it. I probably shouldn't think about anything. Doing things without thinking works out sometimes. But, I just didn't understand him. I didn't know if he was really interested in me or if I was just a rebound.

Speaking of Sasuke he came for our dinner thing…early. I was still in my room getting dressed when I heard Hanabi answer the door. I thought I was late at first. I ran into the bathroom and nearly slipped on the rug. I looked into the mirror. I realized that my hair was still wet from when I took a shower. I tried to dry it but then it occurred to me that I still wasn't dressed. I grabbed the first thing out of my closet, put it on and ran downstairs. The water that was dripping on me from my wet hair was so cold, I had to stop myself from shivering. "You're early…" That was the first thing that came to my mind. I was surprised. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would be early.

"I never told you what time I was coming." He smirked. I remember that smirk from our genin days. He usually did it after he insulted Naruto. He probably didn't tell me what time on purpose. I was a mess. My hair wasn't done, I had no makeup on and I was pretty sure my clothes were on backwards. "You look nice." He said after a long period of silence. I could hear my sister laughing from the kitchen. I had to admit it was kinda funny. I could have look so much better. I think he was serious though.

"I'm ready whenever you are."

"Good, because I know the perfect place to have dinner…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	21. Taking a Day Off

Okay, it's been a while but here it is chapter 21! Hope you like it! Please read and review!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I know I heard you  
But come again please  
It's what I want, exactly what I need  
Hard to believe that we're both on the same page  
Threw away my black book  
Think I'm done with that look  
You took long enough to come into my life

The feelings I got for you  
Cut and dry it's the truth  
But you want something new  
We got a simple thing  
But it's about to change  
Or will it stay the same maybe

No matter what the road I've passed  
Still has a load of loves and lust  
And not much trust  
But are you saying this can't be us…." Ne-Yo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The date went okay. Well, it wasn't really a date. At least that what Hinata said. She tried to act like she didn't care but she did. I could see why she wouldn't want to be so open. She didn't want to get hurt again. But, I wouldn't do that. I would never do that. Believe me, I know how it feels to be lied to, and betrayed. It hurts like a bitch. But, you really never know how anything will work out. It's just a chance that you have to take.

The next day was a slow day. I slept in until noon. Damn, I was so bored I counted the lines on my hand. Yeah, I lost count after 207. That bastard of a Hokage won't give me any missions so basically I'm sitting on my ass all day. Yep, good times.

I was just about to go back to sleep when I heard someone at the door. The first person I thought of was Sakura. That crazy bitch used to knock on my door at 3 in the morning. She did that for a while. She finally stopped when I asked her to sign the divorce papers.

It was a nice surprise to see that it was Hinata at the door. Didn't really know why she was there but it was good to see her. "You came to see me? I'm shocked." She laughed quietly and walked past me to go sit in my living room.

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you." I tried to figure out what she could possibly need to talk to me about.

"…did I do something…?" I sat down next to her slowly, still wondering what I could have possible done. She smiled. She had such a gorgeous smile.

"No…I just wanted to tell you that…"

"What? Tell me what?" She stopped again. The anticipation was killing me. What did she have to tell me? I really wanted to know.

She started laughing "I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you."

"I knew you'd come around." Okay, maybe I didn't. But, it didn't matter. She climbed into my lap and put her arms around me.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Am I ever busy?"

"Well, if you're not then stop by my house around noon."

"Are we going on a real date this time?"

"Yeah, it's a real date."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Any questions, comments, concerns, etc. put it in a review! Thanks for reading!


	22. Five Months Too Late

Chapter 22!!!! Enjoy!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Back in the day  
I shoulda been wiser  
But what can I say  
I shoulda been onto you  
But I was afraid  
That you'd break my heart in two  
Fate would have it that you broke it anyway  
And every time I close my eyes  
I just remind myself  
You told about a million lies  
You put my heart through hell  
And now you wanna get with me  
Just for old times sake  
Well I am not about to make that same mistake

Why should I care  
Why should I care for you  
Why should I care  
Why should I care for you  
Why should I care  
Why should I care for you  
Why should I care  
Why should I care

You see a girl that you gave all your love  
I see a girl you took advantage of  
You see a girl that you cannot forget  
I see a man that I cannot forgive  
Tell me why

Why should I care…." Toni Braxton

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was five months and three weeks since me and Naruto were together. Not that I was counting. So basically, I've been with Sasuke for a little over five months. I was finally happy again, happier than I've ever been. And the first date was perfect. I took him on a picnic. There were no distractions, nothing went wrong. Except that it rained. It was more like a downpour. But, it was memorable.

I remember this one day when Sasuke and I went on another picnic. This time it wasn't raining. At first everything was going normally. It was a nice, quiet day. Sasuke leaned back onto the grass. "I don't wanna go…"

"Go where?" I couldn't remember if he had told me that he was leaving but he probably did. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"Naruto finally gave me a mission…it may last a while…"

"Ohh…when do you leave?"

"Tonight."

In the middle of our conversation something happened that I thought would never happened, and it probably wouldn't have under normal conditions. But, when were there ever normal conditions?

It was Naruto. At the time I had no clue why he felt the need to approach me. I was pretty mad though. All I could think of was the pain he caused me. To make things worse he had the nerve to sit down with us.

Before I could tell him to go away he spoke. "Hey Hinata…can I talk to you?" I wanted to tell him no. There were so many reasons why I should of told him no. But, I didn't. He gave me that stupid goofy smile that I used to love. I didn't say yes or no, which basically meant I said yes.

"…um…Sasuke can you give us a minute?" Naruto asked him nicely. I guess he felt like being a decent human being that day. I looked over at Sasuke. His eyes were closed but I knew he was listening. I was kinda hoped that he would stay, it would of made things a lot less weird. But, it was probably better that we talked alone.

I put my hand on his shoulder "…Sasuke…"

"Okay, I'm going…I need to pack for tonight anyway." He got up and dusted the stray blades of grass from his back.

"I'll come say goodbye to you before you leave."

"Naruto if you do anything to piss her off, I'll kick your ass." It was nice to know someone cared. Sasuke managed to glare at Naruto before he left but Naruto being the idiot that he was didn't notice. And then it got so quiet you could hear us both breathing.

"So…did you want something?" I attempted to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah…" I started to leave, it was taking him way too long to collect his thoughts.

"Well, get back to me when you figure it out."

"Wait, please don't go." Never thought I'd ever hear him say that again. I sat back down stunned that he just said that. "I wanted to tell you that I really miss you, those other girls are nothing like you…" It took him five months and three weeks for him to figure it out but he finally got it. But, it was too late. "…I know I didn't treat you right and I'm sorry, but I really never meant to hurt you." He must of used every line in the book. Did he really think I was going to buy that?

"I can't stop thinking about you." He stopped again and reached for my hand. I couldn't react in time to move it. I was just so shocked. I assumed he was done until he took a deep breath like he was getting ready to tell me something. "…Hinata, I love you and I can't live without you…" I couldn't speak. I started to say something but then I stopped myself. The worse part was that I knew he was sincere. Something about him that day just seemed different. I almost felt bad. Almost, but not quite. I looked at him and started laughing.

"You should see yourself, you look pathetic." He looked like a sad little puppy. I thought he was going to cry. Too bad I couldn't have cared less.

"B-but Hinata—" I started mocking him. He really started to sound like an idiot. "Hinata, please…just give me another chance."

"Aww…yeah, not gonna happen. Why should I? You don't deserve it anyway." He looked down at his hands and got quiet. He was probably thinking of something to say. That's assuming that he does think.

"…I don't deserve you…"

"You're right you don't."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hope you like chapter 22...any questions, comments or concerns, you know what to do. Thanks for reading!


	23. An Official Goodbye

Here's Chapter 23! Sorry it took so long!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please don't worry bout me I'm fine  
Only gonna play the fool one time  
Trust me when I say  
That I'll be okay  
Go on girl  
Go on girl  
Go on girl

The mistake I made is clear  
(we never should've been together)  
That's the reason you're not here  
(I know that I can do much better)  
Not a single salty tear  
Not a feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm feeling no stress  
I'm too fly to be depressed…" Ne-Yo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Words could not describe how I felt when I was with Hinata. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like something I would say but, for those first months that I was with her I barely recognized myself, which wasn't such a bad thing.

There was this one day I remember that was particularly weird. The first thing was that Naruto came to apologize to Hinata. That may have been why he sent me on such a long mission, he was probably trying to get rid of me. This came as a shock to me since Naruto…well…is kind of an asshole. Well, I figured he came to apologize. He needed to, I just didn't think he would.

The second thing was that my house key was missing. I knew where it was suppose to be. Under the rose bush by my front door, it was practically buried. It was weird because I was the only one that knew about it. At least I think so. I don't remember telling anyone about it and who would think to check there for a house key. An obvious place would be under the mat or above the door. And if I wasn't in a hurry then I probably wouldn't have punched out the window with my hand. It wasn't one of my best ideas.

I was so busy trying to stop my hand from bleeding on the floor I barely noticed my house key on the counter. Right after I finished running my hand under water I saw it. I couldn't remember digging it out the day before and I knew I wasn't going crazy. Well that was until I saw my bitchy ex-wife coming out of my living room, then I knew I had gone crazy. But, it was definitively was Sakura. I was probably more annoyed than mad at that point. I hated the way she sat down at the table like she owned it, that really pissed me off. She had this stupid smirk, but for once she wasn't crying or bitching about something. "What do you want?" The faster we start arguing the faster we can finish and I can take care of my bleeding hand.

"I saw you and Hinata the other day."

"Really? That's nice."

"I figured you would want to tell me all about your new girlfriend…" And she thought I would want to talk to her why…

"What are you doing here, just get to the point." She smiled and put a stack of papers on the glass table. Not just any stack of papers, the divorce papers. I assumed they were signed but you never know with Sakura.

"I thought you might want this." I looked through it to make sure she signed it.

"…guess it's official then…"

"I guess it is…" Even though she lied to me and cheated on me it was still kinda sad. "…I know you don't wanna hear it but I'm sorry…I was 17. I know it's no excuse for the way I acted but I wasn't ready for a commitment. You knew exactly what you wanted and I think we rushed into the whole marriage thing. I still love you and I want you to be happy, so I signed the papers so you finally can have a life with the one you were meant to be with Hinata."

"Is that it?" She sighed deeply and tipped the chair back slightly.

"Yeah, I'm done."

Told you it was weird. But, it was still an apology. Hearing all of that from her made me remember that she wasn't always a bitch. And, I did miss all of the good times. It made me realize that there was no need to stay mad at her. I could finally move on with my life. Well, I had already moved on but the whole divorce was still an issue. I guess you could say I had forgiven her.

"That was surprisingly insightful."

"Are you going to propose to Hinata now?" I was planning on it but she caught me off guard with the question. But, I had thought a lot about marrying Hinata and decided that I should ask. But, Sakura didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I'm hoping things work out better the second time…"

"Well, if you are then you'll probably want this." She slid my mother's ring off her finger and put it on top of the papers. She took one look at my attempt to hid my hand behind my back and knew what happened. "By the way, I can fix your hand if you want me to." She must of heard me break the window.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have to break in to my own house if my key was where I left it. How did you know where it was anyway?" She smiled and got up from the table.

"It was my idea to hid it under the rose bush…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, I hoped you like it! Any questions, comments or concerns you know what to do. Thanks for reading!


	24. A Fresh Start

Yay! I'm finally finished! Ha, it took me long enough. I hope you like it! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"No more pain (no more pain)  
No more games (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, Im tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really dont wanna fight)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I dont ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind

Oh, it feel so good  
When you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life  
Now youre free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So buy your happiness  
I dont know  
Only God knows where the story is  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
Its up to us to choose  
Whatever we win or loose  
And I choose to win" Mary J. Blige

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They say when you're down the only where to go is up. I guess I never really thought about that. It seemed like forever since I really felt, for lack of a better word, depressed. That was for a lot of reasons. I think you can guess one of them.

That was the past though. My future was with Sasuke. And it was a whole lot better than being with Naruto. I did a lot of thinking and I came to the conclusion that there was one last thing that I had to do. It wasn't for him but myself. It wasn't that I needed closure or that something was missing. It was about letting go of all those feelings of anger toward Naruto. It was one thing to ignore what he did to me. But, forgiving him would be a different matter. In a way I already did. But, he didn't know that. If he did then he wouldn't keep coming by. I'm surprised he took the time to find us. After the wedding Sasuke had moved us into this house that he orignally built for Sakura. Oh well, her loss.

Although, it had been a couple of months since he was last there so I was surprised to hear the doorbell ring that one Sunday evening. Maybe Naruto wasn't completely crazy, he finally had some sense to leave us alone. It was in the evening which wasn't so unusual. But, it was raining outside, well more like pouring. I was reading in bed and had no intention of getting up anytime soon. That was until Sasuke walked in and sat on the bed next to me, staring at me until I looked up from reading the rest of the page.

"Hina…" he smirked taking the book out of my hands. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, but then again I always am."

"Well, good because I made dinner." He held out his hand to help me get up. But, I tried to do it myself and it didn't work so well. I'm glad he was there to catch me. "You're so stubborn…" He had a point. I just wanted to do something for myself. Even if it was standing up.

"I'm fine, really…" He put his arms around me and picked me up like I was light as a feather. I might have been a few months before.

"Just to be sure." I should have been used to it by now. I just relaxed and let him take me down the stairs into the kitchen. It was better to just let him take care of me…well…at least until I'm in a better condtion to.

"Who was at the door?" I nearly forgot about our visitor and that reminded me that I lost where I was in my book. I didn't think that Sasuke could cook…well there's a first time for everything.

He took two plates from the top shelf and handed them to me. I wondered if he was avoiding the question. "Sasuke!" I said in a voice slightly louder than my own.

"Yes Hina…" I stared him down, hoping that I could somehow get the answer out of him. He tried to stop himself from laughing but it didn't work. "Leave the intimidating stare-downs to me…"

"You didn't answer the door, did you?" Normally, I wouldn't care if he answered the door or not but, there was inclimate weather and I would hate to leave someone out in the rain.

"I'll go see if they're still there…" Slowly I walked from the kitchen to the foyer using the wall for balance. Something that I clearly had no control over. After what felt like forever I opened the door. There he was, sitting on the front steps like a lost puppy. He looked at me with those same sad blue eyes and I felt absolutely horrible.

"Naruto, you're soaked! Come in and I'll get you a towel." I opened the door wider but he just got up and stood in the doorway.

"Thanks but, I don't think I'm welcome here…" he looked around me so it was safe to assume Sasuke was standing behind me. I didn't know for sure until I felt his arm around me.

"Go, now." He sounded mad. I was too and a little guilty that he sat here in the rain. The Hokage had yet again interrupted my life.

"Now I know why you've been hiding her." Hiding me? That meant that he had been coming here when I thought he wasn't. So I take back what I said before, he is crazy. I gently put my hand over my stomach. I knew he was talking about the pregnancy. I was about seven months along so it was kinda hard to lie to him at this point. Naruto wasn't that stupid.

"She doesn't need you stressing her out…" I stopped Sasuke from closing the door on him.

"Can both of you stop acting like five year olds for a second?" I was having a moment of clarity. And then it clicked, the reason why they were fighting. Being pregnant does strange things to a woman. "I know why you're fighting, at least I think so. Whatever it is you're going to talk it out over dinner, now." I could see them both silently protesting. But, it was better that we did.

What we all needed was to start over. Before all of the complications when life, my life was simple. I liked that idea. Naruto thought I was crazy when I asked him if we could start over.

"Start over?" He asked me confused. I told him he had to think about it while I went to go get him a towel and dry clothes. I left Sasuke with Naruto. I tried to hurry back to make sure they didn't kill each other. When I came back I knew by the look on his face that he really did think about it. He extended his hand. "Hinata, you look beautiful." I hugged him instead. It had been forever since I had hugged him.

"Welcome back Naruto…" I let go of him in more ways than one. I gently nudged Sasuke.

"…you finally grew up…" I thought he was the man of my dreams but he was in love with someone else. I guess I should have seen that coming, happiness can't last forever. Or maybe it can, just in another form. I remember those days when I found myself wishing I had never spoken to Naruto that day. But, as I look back reflecting on all the pain he put me through, it made me stronger. It brought me to Sasuke. If I had a second chance I would do it the same way. The only thing is I wished it happened sooner…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thanks so much for reading!!!!! And to all those that reviewed it, extra thanks. If you have any final thoughts or comments feel free to do so!


End file.
